Rupturedtale
|date = September 22, 2016 |website = Mspfa Tumblr Tumblr (Story) Discord |type = Concept Change |subtype = Post-Failed Genocide Sequel |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Dark |medium = Comic |status = Ongoing (Current arc - Snowdin Town) |creator = Tilemahosbra |writer = Tilemahosbra |artist = Tilemahosbra, Spouting |composer = ThomasThePencil, Tilemahosbra, Divide, |spriter = Tilemahosbra, Mamar12, Swords, TheBlazePage, Spouting, Voltra, Chip Potato, WingedBlueShell, TheGhostNoobTerror}} Rupturedtale is an Undertale AU created by Tilemahosbra. Set after the events of a failed Undertale genocide run, it follows the journey of Jack Penthos, a young, cynical teenage boy who wishes to leave the underground for good. Rupturedtale is presented as a sprite-comic that began publishing on September 22 of 2016. This article is about its second, and current iteration, as the first was discontinued as of December 25 of 2016. The comic in its most up to date form can be found on MSPFA.com, with sta.sh and Imgur serving as slightly outdated mirrors. The comic's visuals mimic the style of faux screenshots of Undertale, like many other sprite comic AUs, with key moments having more detailed or sometimes distorted art. Prior to the events of the AU, a genocide run led by Frisk occurred, crippling the Underground and causing the deaths and disappearances of many monsters. The event in question is referred as "The Monster Massacre" in-universe, and it's the cause for the spiral of many events and changes in the story, setting the stage for a now fearful and resentful Underground. The aforementioned Monster Massacre forcefully came to a halt at one point, failing to continue. It is currently unknown on what specific point it failed or who caused it to fail, but it's implied to be somewhere between Waterfall and Hotland. Several new characters emerged after that event, such as a figure named "The CPTN", serving as the new Captain of The Royal Guard, as his name implies, and "The Something", a mysterious creature and antagonistic force that roams the Underground without being seen. Other characters include The CORE Mercenaries, originally late-game enemies who are now stationed in the Ruins by the orders of The CPTN, GRANDPA, a seemingly all-powerful elderly froggit who enjoys sleeping. Doge, originally a cut enemy that is now stationed in Snowdin by the CPTN, 98 Robotics, a peace-keeping line of robots obeying Doge, based on the cut 98 Robot NPC, and Ninty, the in-universe first 98 Robot to be made that seemingly appears to be sentient and possibly manelovent. Minor characters such as Jerry and Glyde also get the spotlight. On the opposite end, several characters are also gone, either being dead or missing. Examples include Toriel and Papyrus, both dead, and Undyne and Frisk, both missing in action. Mettaton's and Alphys' fates also appears to be unknown. Characters Undertale Characters * Friskˀ * Toriel✝ * Knight Knight * Flowey * Whimsalot * Madjick * Final Froggit * Napstablook * Astigmatism * Sans * Papyrus✝ * Monster Kid * Jerry * Grillby * Gyftrot✝ * Glyde * Undyneˀ * Mettatonˀ * Asgore Dreemurr Added Characters * Jack Penthos * Doge * Ninty * 98 Robotics (Characters based on Robot 98) * Calcy and Pigmalion * Grandpa Froggit = Characters marked with ✝ are confirmed as dead, while ones marked with ˀ have their status as unknown. = Character Info Jack Penthos The protagonist of Rupturedtale. A grumpy, 16 year old teenager that fell into the fabled MT. Ebott to escape the surface world. * Nobody important. * Very moody and cynical, with hints of self-centering and immaturity. * Irate and easy to anger, sometimes prone to emotionally driven outbursts. * Repulsed by insanity, stupidity, and demeaning names. * Very blunt at times, not afraid to speak his mind. * If he has a set goal, he will put his utmost focus on it. * Likes going out for a walk. * Former prankster. * Often mocks people by striking a weird pose and a mocking voice, usually behind their back, rarely on their face. * Loves his beanie a lot. Despite how ugly it looks. * Knows a few things about loss. * Doesn't have many friends, due to his interesting personality. * Often described as "The angry hobo who rants about the curtains". * Secretly likes dogs. * Has the soul trait of , the ability to understand and recognize what other people are feeling. Flowey A friendly(?) flower with a focus on the "kill or be killed" philosophy. Helps Jack and gives him helpful advice for his journey from time to time. * Incredibly cheery and friendly. * Jack's self-proclaimed only friend. * Loves some good entertainment. * Very cryptic at times. * His philosophy doesn't help matters. * A bit too friendly. * Loves making funny faces. * Would do anything to get his best friend back. Napstablook A sad ghost with a dead sense of humor. Likes visiting The Ruins to relax. * One of the few friendly monsters Jack has encountered. * Not very good at acting against people or telling funny jokes. * Loves his family tradition. * Can make some real spooktunes. * Being corporeal isn't on the priorities. * Misses their old home, but does not dislike their current living condition. * Gave music lessons to a skeleton who wanted to make a cool song. * They miss their cousin. Madjick A freakish magician, trickster and mercenary. Hired as a mercenary by a figure named "The CPTN" to watch for humans in the Ruins. Antagonist of Act 1. * Magic and deception is their greatest fascination, but also likes karaoke. * Finds humans kinda dumb. * Finds most monsters kinda dumb in general, really. * Resides in the Ruins with Knight Knight, Astigmatism, Whimsalot and Final Froggit for a job they were tasked with. * Only in for the money. * Loves getting reactions out of people, even if it crosses the line. * Not a master of magic, commonly speaking whatever magical-sounding words come to mind when pressured. * They want the love of a certain someone. * Has no idea what they're doing at times. * Doesn't mind a good deal. Knight Knight A job married, serious, no-nonsense, megaton mercenary. Tasked by a figure named "The CPTN" to watch for humans in the Ruins. Main antagonist of Act 1. * The Gatekeeper of The Ruins. * Not much of a talker. * The word defeat does not exist in her vocabulary. * Finds spiders disgusting. * Hasn't slept for several weeks. * A certain someone wants her love. * Uses her third eye to disorient her prey. * Knows exactly what they're doing. * Feelings do not belong in a working environment. Sans One of Snowdin's sentries and a self-proclaimed sheriff, Sans makes sure everything goes perfectly fine for the remaining residents of Snowdin Town. "lazy" might as well be his middle name. * Doge cant stand him, Jack tolerates him. * Loves a good joke or pun here and there, and a nice ketchup bottle to go with it. * Friends with most of Snowdin, excluding Doge. * The CPTN doesn't expect much from him. * Doesn't care about capturing anybody, Human or not. * A truthful person to know, even if a bit secretive. * Lets Napstablook live inside his shed. * likes visiting a special place from time to time. * The only skeleton you'll find here. Doge The figure of general authority around Snowdin with Sans and main antagonist of Act 2. Also the creator of 98 Robotics, a peace-keeping force of robots made to help her capture a human for the CPTN. * Jack finds her kinda creepy. * All bark and no bite, acts like a second-in-command to the CPTN. * Builds her weapons, armor, and only friends, starting with Ninty. * Never had a real friend before. * Would walk around Snowdin's forest and relax, but is too focused on her current objective. * Can insult you in over 700 ways. * Not one to fight, but knows how to work her paws. * Doesn't think too well of the guard, despite being in it. * She's only here thanks to The CPTN. * Expects the worst out of Jack after the monster massacre, but still protective of her 98 Unit. * Loves popping out of the ground when one least expects it. * If she smiles, opens her eyes, speaks quietly, shows her teeth, or all four at once, that should be your cue to run. * Wants her revenge. * Shares her workshop/home with Glyde. Ninty Doge's partner, best friend, and the first 98 Robot to be created. Secondary antagonist of Act 2. * Doesn't really fill one's eye. * Always curious about everything. * Had a small accident that altered his programming. * Puts his Mother's happiness above everything else. * Picked up a habit of making hasty decisions. * Wants to form a personality. * Really wishes to understand how people work. * Has never felt more alive. Jerry A gross jerk and self-righteous survivor of The Monster Massacre. Minor antagonist of Act 2. * Somehow has two fangirls. * Can take insults like a brick wall, thanks to Doge's hatred of him. * Internally terrified of all humans, including Jack. * Jerry. 98 Robotics A line of peace-keeping robots created by Doge. "Antagonists" of Act 2. * Total number of units: Unknown. * Majority of them speak with unique speech quirks, mainly to allow Doge to tell them apart from one another. * Doge's best (and only) friends. * Protecting monsterkind is their secondary objective. * Protecting Doge is the primary and most important objective. Locations Undertale Locations * Ruins * Snowdin Forest * Snowdin Town Trivia * All the monsters from the CORE have moved to the ruins under the order of the CPTN. * Tilemahosbra and a Canine version of Jack have cameos in the AUversal Lockdown comic. * Knight Knight is considered "Naked", making the armor she has all-natural. * Sans's sheriff hat is based off of Papyrus's old design, being called "Times New Roman" at this stage. * Ninty and 98 Munchkin are the only 98 units to have broken out of following Doge's direct orders and made their own directives. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Post-Genocide Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Dark Category:Comic